To Love
by Draconis Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Draco has something to tell Harry but what could it be? Read to find out. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and anyone else that has copy right privileges. Since I am not one of those people I would like you all to realize that I don't own anything please don't sue me for this. Beta: Lily thank you so much you are an awesome beta. Thank you so much. I love and appreciate all your work. A/N: It doesn't seem right to write about their sixth year because of the fact that Draco and Harry duel and Draco gets hurt. So it doesn't seem right. That is the reason why I decided to have it take place in their seventh year. Summary: Draco has something to tell Harry but what could it be? Read to find out. One-Shot. 'To Love' On with the story…… "Draco…" said a skeptical Harry Potter. 

" What do you mean that you are a Veela? And why are you telling me this, I mean now that we are friends doesn't mean much. I really don't care if you are a Veela unless it is hurting you in some way or another." Harry stated looking directly at his friend he didn't mean to snap at him it was just that. He had a nightmare to top all nightmares The Dark Lord was placing images in his head to torture him. 

"Harry I am telling you that I am a Veela because well you know that a Veela have to find a mate or they die right?" Draco asked not looking Harry in the face. 

"Yeah why are you telling me this again?" Harry asked looking straight at Draco. 

"I am telling you this because I found me mate. I know who they are but I don't know if I will be accepted by them." Draco said looking directly into Harry's emerald green eyes. 

'Wow this is a little unnerving I know I have liked him since our third year when he got hurt by Buckbeck it really looked like it hurt and he looked really hot rolling around on the ground.' Harry thought. But out loud he, "Alright then who is your mate? Do I know them?" 

"You know them alright." Draco said looking at the floor again. Completely ignoring the first question. 

"Well if I know them. What house are they in?" Harry said looking slightly amused. 

"Do I have to tell you what house? You will be shocked I am sure." Draco said in an almost pleading voice. 

"Yes you do I want to know what house and who they are. I just want you to be happy with whoever your mate is." Harry said looking really smug. 

"…alright they are in your house." Draco stated not looking at Harry yet again. 

Harry was shocked (to say the least) then he said, "Wow who is the lucky person that gets to be your mate? Is it a boy or a girl?" 

"You have to keep guessing and it's a boy. Before you ask yes I am gay so get it over with I don't care what people say about my sexual preference." Draco said as he smirked. 

"Alright you know all the people that are in my house what year are they in?" Harry asked. 

"7th year." Draco answered. 

"7th year?" Harry questioned. 

"Yeah he is in 7th year." Draco stated again. 

"What color are his hair and eyes? Harry asked Draco. 

"He has black hair…" Draco started but closed his mouth and just looked like he was embarrassed about something. 

" Yeah he has black hair now what color are his eyes and why are you blushing?" Harry asked staring at Draco like he had grown another head. He knew for a fact that according to Draco, Malfoy's don't blush. 

"Umm… his eyes are green, emerald green." Draco said look any where but at Harry. 

"You must be joking I am the only one is this entire school with black hair and green eyes. I am going to go out on a limb and say that I am your mate and I not." Harry said looking really confused. 

"Yes it is you." Draco said not looking at the boy in front of him but on the floor once more. 

"Good I was really worried because I thought that your mate would be someone other than me." Harry stated. 

"…wha…what do you mean are you telling me that you fancy me?" Draco asked. 

"You are really slow aren't you if I was a friend that wasn't in love with you then why do you really think that I would care so much about who it was." Harry chuckled. 

Draco moved in front of Harry he put his hand on Harry cheek. Leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on Harry's luscious lips. They remained in that position for a few minutes just making out and touching each other. Harry broke the kiss. 

"For that I am glad because I love you too. I really do." Draco told Harry. 

"I Harry James Potter will always love you Draconis Lucius Malfoy and I have accepted the fact that you chose me to be your mate." Harry said with a straight face. 

"I Draconis Lucius Malfoy will always love you Harry James Potter and I am happy that you have accepted the fact that I have chosen you to be my mate." Draco said also with a straight face. 

"Promise me that you won't leave me like the others did?" Harry inquired. 

"Promise I will never leave you I will be with you forever, I will let no harm come to my beautiful mate." Draco stated. 

The End

A/N: Thank you for reading this. Hope you like it. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing it took about an hour to write. I am currently working on another story at the moment. One for Me and also Closer than you think! The next chapter for One for Me should be up soon I am just waiting until I find a beta before I post it. As for Closer than we think that will be posted one I finish typing it I have that all written. I have just been kind of lazy lately is all. That is another reason why I need a beta. Again thanks for reading this story. If you know of anyone that could be my beta please tell me I will love you even more than I already do.

Until Next Time……

Please Review….. 

I will give you cookies if you do. Or Draco or Harry your choice will give you a virtual kiss. Or they could kiss in front of you. Never know……….. 


End file.
